The present invention relates to a twin caster, particularly a steering caster.
Such a twin caster is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,706, in which case the carrier which extends between the wheels is developed as an injection molding. To the bottom of it there is firmly bolted a brake element developed in the form of a leaf spring, the free end of which cooperates with a toothing of a brake tappet which is longitudinally displaceable in the mounting pin. Upon an upward displacement of the brake tappet, the brake element comes into toothed engagement with the toothing of the brake tappet. Furthermore, the brake element is brought into braking engagement with the wheels. This development is of complicated construction. Furthermore, it is poorly adapted to take up large forces without damage.